blazblue_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure Beasts Series
(this is here in case that Arc System Work agree to the Series that Bruno Zillin has planned to make for BlazBlue) Azure Beasts (青の獣 Aonokemono) is a Animation Series of BlazBlue that is developed, and produced by Arc System Works, and OC System Studio(other studios explain latter), the Azure Beasts Series takes place in a parallel world in an alter timeline outside of the main BlazBlue timeline, like XBlaze, and Bloodedge Experience. Plot The Azure Beasts Series takes place in a parallel world in an alter timeline outside of the main BlazBlue timeline, (like XBlaze, and BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience), The Series is about the story of the 2 Families known as the Zillin, and Zilltron who are rivals but also friends to each other, the main character is Blaze Zillin he is looking for secrets of how his race came to be or how are they were created in the first place, Blaze Travel to earth with his frenemy Uatron Zilltron, after their bother disappeared on their fight that lead to earth, that they spent millions of years on that planet the some human call them gods, while some of theymcall them demons or monsters, years later Blaze landed on earth again due he had a fight with Uatron on the Moon that he 2 metros strike both of them, Uatron was in a Coma for a few days, and Blaze’s Azure Crystal broke a piece off that hit him in the head that lead him to have amnesia the one of his azure crystal pise was lost on earth, Blaze turn into his humanoid form and landed on earth, after he woke up he meet Noria Vermillion a nice kind human girl with a strange powers that can summoned weapons by a magic portal or summoning spell, and her full power led to believe that she can even hurt the azure beast, Blaze met with new friends such as Milla Rinna a strange red head girl, Hillen Jinson a soldier from a unknown military, Lucy Zinna/Dr.Zinna a crazy funny, and nice scientist that she love to learn more of new stuff like the azure beast, Relius Clover a strange scientist that he never worked with other people, together they will face new enemies, make new allies/friends, reunite with old allies/friends from the past, and find more secrets about the Azure Beasts race, Noria’s powers, and their History of the Azure Beasts creation, and learn a dark force that wanted to destroy and recreated the worlds as their own…. List of Episodes Movie(s) Production staff *'Original Concept': Arc System Works, and Bruno Zillin *'Supervisor:' Toshimichi Mori *'Director:' Bruno Zillin *'Collaborative Director:' ??? *'Script Oversight:' ??? *'Scripts:' Bruno Zillin, *'Character Designer・Chief Animation Director:' Bruno Zillin *'Art Director:' Bruno Zillin *'Color Key:' ??? *'Photography Director:' ??? *'Editor:' Derrell Taylor *'Sound Director:' Masaki Tsuchiya *'Sound Production:' Studio Mausu *'Music:' ??? *'Music Production:' Corey L. Ellis *'Animation:' *'Production:' Azure beast Series Production Committee Characters (Some of the Azure Beast Characters are not own by, Bruno Zillin, and Toshimichi Mori) Blaze Zillin, Uatron Zilltron, Spike Zillin, Slash Zilltron, Brianna Zillin, Krystina Zilltron, Haku Zillin, Destro Zilltron, Noria Miyahara, Milla Rinna , Hillen Jinson, Lucy Zinna/Dr.Zinna, Azurelogia, Amatsu-Mikaboshi, Raguel, Oblivioboros, Shinigami, Eyegos (more characters coming soon) © Bruno Zillin Relius Clover (possibility be in the series) © Toshimichi Mori Spiral Dragon © Derrell Taylor Rose Angel Dragon © Scarlet Angeline Dradokuro © Luis Leon Cast members *Blaze Zillin – Patrick Seitz (English) *Uatron Zilltron – Fred Tatasciore (English) *Spike Zillin – Johnny Yong Bosch (English) *Slash Zilltron – Keith Szarabajka (English) *Brianna Zillin – Cherami Leigh (English) *Krystina Zilltron – Jamie Marchi (English) *Haku Zillin, and Azure Susano'o – David Vincent (English) *Destro Zilltron, and Nightmare Susano'o – Travis Willingham (English) *Azurelogia – J. Michael Tatum (English) *Oblivioboros – Michelle Ruff (English) *Spiral Dragon – Sean Schemmel (English) *Rose Angel Dragon – Michelle Ruff (English) *Dradokuro – Xander Mobus (English) *Relius Clover – Travis Willingham (English), Jun'ichi Suwabe (Japanese) *Noria Miyahara(Omega no. 24) – Cristina Valenzuela (English) *Milla Rinna(the Black Devil) – Jamie Marchi (English) *Hillen Jinson – David Wald (English) *Lucy Zinna/Dr.Zinna – Jessica Calvello (English) *Amatsu-Mikaboshi – Edward Bosco (English) *Raguel – Keith David (English) *Shinigami – Paul Nakauchi (English) *Eyegos – Ray Chase (English) Trivia *The series is different that what People gonna think is gonna have in anime series that has Kaiju/monsters, like the Kaiju/Monsters Characters will have Character development, and personality of their Character, one of the kaiju character will have a relationship with one of the human characters in the series, and it will be the first 2D anime that will not use CGI for the monsters to animate, and the first anime Spin off for BlazBlue will start in English Dubbed before Japanese Dubbed. *The Series will not Change any of BlazBlue History or Story, it will be Canon to the Series tho. *it was gonna explain the Azure but an from an interview from Mori(creator of BlazBlue) he said if the Flame of the Azure, is explain it be the end of BlazBlue, that what mori said in the interview. *Hazama was gonna be in this series but it turns out he's in the dark war world now. Navigation Category:Anime Category:BlazBlue Category:Series Category:Azure Beasts Category:Kaiju